ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyoufu Sentai Darkstalker
Kyoufu Sentai Darkstalker (恐怖戦隊ダークストーカー Kyōfu Sentai Dakkustakka "Horror Squadron Darkstalkers" Chinese:恐怖戰隊-魔域幽靈) is the 38th Super Sentai show and a loose adaptation of Capcom's Darkstalkers fighting game series. As the title suggests, its motif will be based on horror monsters. When adapted in America, it will be known as Power Rangers Underworld. Plot For generations, creatures known as Darkstalkers have been fighting to rule their underworld home city of "Hades' Dystopia". The leader of each species fights in an endless war called the "The Dark War". The leader of Hades' Dystopia earns the title of "The Emporer/Empress of Darkness", but the one who defeats him/her will claim the title. The leaders are also given a necklace that, when activated, gives the warriors a fighting suit with special weapons to fight. Six of the Darkstalkers leaders begin their fight in Hades' Dystopia, but as the six face off, the upper world (planet Earth) is attacked by an alien race known as Firespark from the self-titled planet, who intend to invade every planet of the universe, and Earth is their current target. Worried that Firespark would find out about Hades' Dystopia after conquering Earth, the six Darkstalkers put their differences aside, arise onto Earth, and form the Horā Sentai Darkstalkers to destroy the Firespark race and their leader, Flare. Darkstalkers Samurai King Daisuke/Red Samurai: Second-In-Command of the team and the main protagonist; Not only does he want to rule Hades' Dystopia, but he also wants to an end to the Dark War, as he doesn't thinks it right for Darkstalkers to fight for the reign of Hades' Dystopia. As the series progresses, however, his motives become more darker and he begins to question whether he should end the war, or continue the underworld's legacy...and even try to conquer Earth itself. After defeating Firespark, he becomes fully corrupt and become the new Emporer of Darkness. However, with his movites fully corrupt, he continues his legacy. He is based off of Oboro Bishamon Vampire King Kazuya/Black Vampire: Leader of the team and the current Emporer of Darkness; after winning the previous Dark War, he wants to win the current one so he can continue ruling Hades' Dystopia. As the Emporer of Darkness for ten generations, he murdered many Darkstalkers who weren't in the Dark War to win the Dark Wars more easily. He is based off of Demitri Maximoff. Catpeople Queen Meeko/Blue Catwoman: Least violent and youngest of the team; she did not want to join the Dark War, but was forced to at the threat of death. On Earth she dreams of becoming a singer, making her the first female blue singer since Nanami Nono/Water Ninja Hurricane Blue. She is based off of Felicia. Frankenstien King Yoshi/Green Frankenstein: Strongest and rival of the team; his species was created by astronauts who were killed by Kazuya. He wants to rule Hades' Dystopia to destroy the vampires and avenge his people's creators. He is based off of Victor von Gerdenheim. Mummy King Neji/Yellow Mummy: Comic relief of the team; he is the Pharoah of the mummies. He is often dimwitted and sometimes the cause of the team's defeats. He is based off of Anakaris. Succubus Queen Rika/Pink Succubus: Tough female of the team; she can attract her opponents to make them fall in love and be defeated more easily. She also has a sister named Mika, based on Lilith. She is based on Morrigan Aensland. Werewolf King Koji/Purple Werewolf: First new recruit of the team; he has the power to bite people and turn them into werewolves as well. Unlike the other Darkstalkers, he wants to be human and live on Earth. He is based off of Jon Talbain. Zombie King Honda/Grey Zombie: Second new recruit of the team; in Hades' Dystopia, he is the lead guitarist of an undead band called Zombi. When he goes to Earth, he brings his band along and they become famous (while undercover as humans). He is based off of Lord Raptor. Mermaid King Toyota/Turquiose Merman: Third new recruit of the team; his species can only breath underwater. When on land, he attaches water pumps to breathe and speak with his mouth. He is based off of Rikuo. Bigfoot King Garuda/White Bigfoot: Fourth and final recruit of the team; his species has never participated in the Dark War, until now. Even on Earth, he mostly acts like an animal. He is based off of Sasquatch. Arsenal Dark Necklace: The transformation item used by the core 6 members. Wolf Mask: The transformation item used by Koji. Undead Glasses: The transformation item used by Honda. It resembles the Solar Morphers from Power Rangers Jungle Fury. Wet Gloves: The transformation item used by Toyota. Power Shoes: The transformation item used by Garuda. Shogun Blade: The weapon that Red Samurai uses. Bat Bullet: The weapon used that Black Vampire uses. Cat Claws: The duel-weapons that Blue Catwoman uses. Power Gloves: The duel-weapons that Green Frankenstein uses. Pharoah Wraps: The duel-weapons that Yellow Mumy uses. Love Lips: The weapon that Pink Succubus uses. Undead Guitar: The weapon that Grey Zombie uses. Nightmare Fangs: For their finishing move, the Darkstalkers equip Nightmare Fangs onto their mouth part of their masks and bite the recurring monster one at a time, sending it to hell. Satan Monsters *Omega Nightmare Fusion **Aquatic Yeti Breed ***Yeti Mountain ***Shark Legs **Zombie Pack Wolf ***Zombie Star ***Wolf Martial Artist **Nightmare Fusion ***Nightmare Queen ****Maneater Lady ****Moving Pyramid ****Robotic Giant ***Nightmare King ****Pussycat Beast ****Bloody Wings ****Oni Blademaster Allies Hotaru: A Geisha that Daisuke falls in love with. Mika: Rika's sister. She is based off of Lilith. Keiga: Meeko's talking cat who accompanies her. TaIgia: A robotic comedic anime-like bat who accompanies Kazuya. Dr. Keisuke Waskabi: Yoshi's deceased creator who only appears in flashbacks. Tengu: The lead singer of Zombi Saki: The bassist of Zombi. Kuwaga: The drummer of Zombi. Slash: A wondering Dhampir. He is based off of Donovn Baine. Rei: A emotionless young girl who travels with Slash. She also plays with a headless doll. She is based off of Anita. Taki. A Jiang-Shi of Chinses descent. She is based off of Hsien-Ko. Haku: Taki's twin sister and accompanyer. She is based off of Mei-Ling. Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: The previous Super Sentai team Ongaku Sentai Rockenger: The next Super Sentai team. Firespark Flare: The leader of the Firespark race and the initial antagonist. He wants to conquer all planets in the universe and destroy their races. He is based off of Pyron. Shot-Up: A female mercenary who looks mostly human. She is based off of Baby Bonnie Hood. Sting Queen: The deceased Queen of the Darkstalkers bees who was resurrected by Firespark to join their conquest. Coal: The robotic minions. They are based off of Huitzil. Burning Beasts: The Sentai Monsters of the show. Natas: The devil of Earth and the true main antagonist. He invites Firespark to Earth to help them in their conquest. He is based off of Jedah Dohma. Themes Opening: "Horā Sentai Darkstalkers" by ??? (based off the American Drakstalkers cartoon theme). Ending: "Trouble Man" by Eikichi Yazawa. Movies ''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters'' The Darkstalkers will make their debut in this movie. ''Horā Sentai Darkstalkers the Movie'' The main theatrical film. ''Kyoufu Sentai Darkstalkers vs. Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger'' The Darkstalkers will crossover with the previous Super Sentai team. The Rockengers will also make their debut. ''Ongaku Sentai Rockenger vs. Kyoufu Sentai Darkstalkers'' The Darkstalkers will crossover with the next Super Sentai team. This will serve as the true conclusion to the show. Trivia *First series to start off with 6 warriors. *At 10, it has the biggest number of members. Category:Super Sentai Category:Upcoming Category:Tokusatsu Category:Mystic Arms Category:Capcom Category:Toei Category:Action Category:TV Series Category:TV series based on video games